Talk:List of characters in Digimon Fusion
These are listed on Toei site Do we want to list them all here? Like with the Bagra Army, do we want to just have sections for the non-affiliated Digimon from each Zone? The toei site specifically lists Garbagemon, the Heaven Zone Digimon, and Angemon, so it wouldn't be too unreasonable. Would we want to do galleries in those cases? And what about quick cameos, like the Kodokugumon and BigMamemon? 17:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Dust Zone Digimon They are the other residents of the Dust Zone, badly treated by GranLocomon and have to rob metals to exchange for oils as food. They are friends of Puppetmon. Prairiemon A Prairiemon is one of the Magma Zone residents enslaved by the Bagra Army. It faints from sickness, and a Gotsumon stands up for it. A Meramon attempts to force it to work, but BlueMeramon showed leniency. Super Digica taisen http://i55.photobucket.com/albums/g155/dmyxmember/wwwdotuporg1370789.jpg—Yuu is a general. Also, should we list Taichi, as he appears in Taisen? 20:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) DigiXroses So, what with DigiXroses being reused in Hunters, our previous system kind of fell apart. This is a workable alternative, I think, and the best bit is that we could apply the same solution to Omnimon and Susanoomon. However, we're going to need to correct all of the redirects (which currently link to the army or character pages), and we need to discuss whether stuff like DarknessBagramon, GrandGeneramon, and the Darkness Modes should retain separate character pages. Also! Do we move the Hunters DigiXroses here as well? Or do we only do that for the Hunters Double Xroses? Do we keep the digixros on the character page when a core unit is specified? #I think the Darkness Modes could remain on separate character pages. However, each of the Death Generals needs to have a link to the GrandGeneramons, 'cause right now none of them do and it was a mostly orphaned page. #I think we should keep the Hunters DigiXroses on their own pages, except for the Double Xroses which we will treat like DNA digivolutions and put on the characters page. #I think it would be a hassle to try and determine the core unit for most of the natural DigiXroses in Xros Wars, especially because the added personalities are not usually supressed as with the Darkness Loader and Hunters Xroses. #I think SuperDarkKnightmon, DarkKnightmon-Duskmon, and DarkKnightmon (Fused) should go on DarkKnightmon's page, but not the others. #Also this list needs to be in alphabetical order. Chronological is no longer workable. 16:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :This was never totally in chronological order, it was listed by core order with the cores in chronological order. But what will we do if there's other Double Xroses/Triple Xroses/Multi Xroses that didn't exist on the first series (which seems very likely to happen)? G-SANtos 17:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::This page is for all secondary characters from this continuity. They go here. 19:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :About this thing of listing all the DigiXrosses here, should we open exception for Digimon Slingshot, Star Sword, Rare Star Sword, Star Axe, Chibick Sword, and Hi-VisionMonitamon and cover them on Starmons and Monitamons character pages? I mean, let's be reasonable, they involve componentes that share pages, which makes it very different from other Xrosses, so I think we should treat them differently. G-SANtos 03:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Starmons, yes, because the DigiXroses are sub-Digimon and often considered just a separate form of the Starmons (especially in published DigiXros lists). Monitamon, no, because Hi-VisionMonitamon is a legitimate Digimon, and we have two separate Hi-VisionMonitamons anyway. 04:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :We do? I only remember one Hi-VisionMonitamon in the anime. G-SANtos 13:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::HVMmons are formed from both the red and green trios throughout the anime, and in XW54, both of them are formed at the same time. We need to keep track of this, since they are two separate characters. 14:28, December 16, 2011 (UT How is machinedramon a digixros?DalekSupreme13 08:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :In the manga, Mugendramon/Machinedramon and Chimairamon/Kimeramon are formed by DigiXrosing multiple Digimon, though not all the Digimon used are shown. After being formed, they are used to form Millenniummon. 13:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re-visiting this discussion, I feel like I could begin moving some of these to character pages. A lot of the DigiFuses here are XrosUp-type Digifuses in all but name, where the base Digimon just gets the new Digimon's attachments. I don't mind leaving legitimate fusions here, but there are some, like GrandisKuwagamon Honeybee Mode, who I feel could be moved entirely. *Ballistamon Mush Cottage and Ballistamon Sextet Launcher to Ballistamon *"Beelzemon + Deputymon" and Beelzemon (Starmons) to Beelzemon *Ruthless Tuwarmon and Ruthless Tuwarmon Hell Mode to Damemon *Dorulumon (Starmons) to Dorulumon *"Dracomon + Cyberdramon" to Dracomon *GrandisKuwagamon Honeybee Mode to Wood-spirit Army *Hi-VisionMonitamon to Monitamons **I don't foresee splitting the two Monitamons in the future; the Red Monitamons very rarely appear in the series and are often working in tandem with the green, mainly as Hi-VisionMonitamon. In light of that and how that page is essentially a unit page like , we could move it there. *JetMervamon and Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword to Mervamon *Knightmon Wise Sword Mode to Knightmon *"MailBirdramon + Golemon" to Mailbirdramon *MegaDarknessBagramon is definitely getting merged with DarknessBagramon, though that's staying here. *Sethmon Wild Mode will probably be merged into Apollomon's army section. *Shoutmon + Drill Cannon, Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow, Shoutmon + Star Sword, and Shoutmon Star Wheel should be moved to Shoutmon. **These are the ones I feel especially should be moved, as it's essentially Shoutmon wielding the other forms. In addition, the parallels to XrosUpOmegaShoutmon are obvious. **In light of this, "Deputymon + Drill Cannon + Digi-Slingshot" can probably be moved to Deputymon. *Sparrowmon After Burner to Sparrowmon *SuperDarkKnightmon to AxeKnightmon Just throwing this out there. Lanate (talk) 06:02, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Now that we're linking to the exact forms on the individual character pages, instead of a blanket link to the list, this would definitely be workable. 22:42, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Dakness Modes i think the darkness loader digixroses should be added to the the list of the other digixroses. i makes no sense to included darknessbagramon, grandgeneramon, grandkuwagismon honey mode, superdarkknightmon, deadly tuwarmon, tuwarmon hell mode, fused lilithmon, monster lilithmon, and sethmon wild mode on the list if your not going to included the others. they may be forced digixroses, but it doesn't make them any different from a volintery one, they are all xroses no matter how it happensDalekSupreme13 06:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :GrandisKuwagamon Honey Mode and Sethmon Wild Mode are on this page because they have gestalt minds. The rest of the Forced DigiXroses have only the mind of the lead Unit, and are essentially no more than powerups for that Digimon. Unlike the rest of the DigiXroses here, there's only one "character" involved, so there's no need to leave them here. DarknessBagramon and GrandGeneramon are major xroses with unique personalities and should get their own pages. ::Also, the Lilithmon and DarkKnightmon digixroses (except possibly MusoKnightmon) should be moved to their own pages. 07:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Makoto Okay, that's something that bugged me now: Makoto's name. In the TV Asahi summary, his name is given as "Makoto Tamura" (according to Rainmon's translation), with "Makoto" in katakana, but on the credits his name is given simply as "Makoto", and in hiragana. What do we do? 14:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Anime outranks TV asahi, always. 17:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::The teacher calls him "Makoto Tamura", but his name is credited just as "Makoto". What do we do now? Do we list as "まこと" put a reference about his name being written as "田村マコト" on TV Asahi, or list as "田村マコト" and put a refence about his name being cerdited as "まこと"? ::Have we ever dealt with this kind of thing before, or is this a new situation? 16:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) What is Digimon Xros Wars??? What is Xros wars??? the digimon show was canceled in the USA and I never seen this show at all, Does it have renamon in it, will it bring back digimon to the states? I don't know because i never seen it before. Please comment so i can better understand the show and it's plot thanks --(Dan67 16:36, February 7, 2012 (UTC)) :It does not have Renamon in the anime, although it has Kyubimon in the manga. There have been indications that it will be dubbed, but nothing's really come through with that yet. 16:43, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome just checking thanks kreyto and you have a few messages left in your talk page, sorry about some of the clutter it's just i haven't received a message or a reply in a very long time. --(Dan67 16:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC)) Kaoru Mayuzumi When episode titles from 69-72 were leaked on 2ch, Kaoru's name was listed as "Kaoru Mayuzumi" (黛カオル). Do we have any backup for this on Newtype or any reliable source? 15:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :I can't find the NewType issue with the 69-72 synopsis, but I was able to check the previous and following issues and their synopsis match the ones leaked in 2ch. Anyone mind if we assume this one is also correct and list the issue as the source? I also checked Japanese Wikipedia and they use the "Mayuzumi" in the list for her VA's roles. 15:33, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Do we consider NewType info canon? If so, I think it should be fine for now, as long as we cite it and remember to keep looking. If not, it doesn't really matter whether we find it or not. 20:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, according to an old discussion, we consider NewType an official source. Does "official" equal "canon"? I believe that's the only mention we have of NewType information in the Wiki. 21:34, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Gokuwmon and Sanzomon i think sanzomon and gokuwmon should be listed on this page. they play a big part in gumdramon and betsumon's backstory.DalekSupreme13 08:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :They appeared in the backstory, yes, but they barely did anything. If they show up again with more to do, then they would fit on this page, but it's not looking likely. 16:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::since the kinkoji that sanzomon gave gumdramon is what allowed him to assume superior mode, i think it is time to reconsider adding sanzomon and gokuwmon to the list.DalekSupreme13 06:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::But they have not shown up again. For example, Zhuqiaomon served a vital role in what happens in Digimon Adventure 02, but never appears in the anime. 06:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Plesiomon i think a link to plesiomon (mizuki) sholud be placed in the digiquartz section. plesiomon was a temporary member of mizuki's collection and resides in digiquartz at this point. it is similar to how puppetmon was a resident of the digital world first but is now a member of taiki's collection.DalekSupreme13 06:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Plesiomon should be on Mizuki's list. 06:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::what i mean is i want to put a link to the plesiomon section of mizuki's collection in the digiquartz section just like there is a link to puppetmon in taiki's collection in the digital world section since plesiomon is no longer in her collection and now resides in digiquartz.DalekSupreme13 07:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::The difference is that Pinocchimon was a character on the previous series, long before Collections even existed. :::But, I was thinking, shouldn't we have main links at least for Collection members that are characters, like Monsters of the Week and Kotemon? 12:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::We don't really want to expand this list anymore than necessary: it is a "last resort" page, rather than one we want to be as large as possible. The collections can be handled just as main links to themselves, like "Taiki Kudou, Shoutmon, and Taiki's Collection". I suppose if necessary we could post a short list of which Digimon appear in the Collection...something like: Taiki Kudou and Collection ;Collection *''Members: , Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmons, Cutemon, Kamemon'' Plesiomon is an odd case. Does it really do anything major like Bakomon did? Or does it just happen to be a cameo character that joins a Hunter and then leaves it? If it's the latter, I don't think it should be covered anywhere but Mizuki's page. 14:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well, Taiki, Kiriha, and Yuu are not listed in the Hunters section because I thought we wouldn't need due to them already being listed on the Armies pages and the Armies are mainlinked. Maybe we could do some changes. :Plesiomon was living in those underwater ruins, and Dagomon was trying to steal absorb her and her DigiEgg, and she also freed Mizuki fom Dagomon's control. Sounds pretty major to me. 15:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Let me rephrase. Does Plesiomon actually do anything major as a character, and have a lot that we can say about it, or is it just the focus of Dagomon's plan? 16:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::well the good guys wouldn't have been able to efeat dragomon without her, she is the first digimon since season 5 to have a digiegg, she helped break mizuki out of dragomon's control, and she was the goal of mizuki's plan too.DalekSupreme13 03:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::All of that is describing her status as a Macguffin. What does she do? 07:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::i don't understand, what is a mcguffin and what do youy mean then when you say what does she do.DalekSupreme13 07:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::You keep telling me what all the other characters do because she's there. That does not, in any way, make here a real character. For her to be on this page, she has to have done substantial stuff on her own, besides just being there. 09:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Then, why don't you watch the episode and see for yourself? I don't get what exactly how her appearance is not substantial, and it would be easier if you just watched it. 12:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::This what I remember: She asked everyone to leave the place, she gets worried when they say Dagomon is coming, then she fought Dagomon, freed Mizuki from his control, and then entered on her X Loader. Is this substantial enough? 14:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, I made time to go back and watch the episode, and Plesiomon is not, in any possible way, a real character in it's own right. It's a definitive MacGuffin, and exists purely to get the characters to go where they need to and save them at the last minute. ::::However, there's absolutely no indication that Plesiomon was actually ejected from Mizuki's Collection, only that she was left within the DigiQuartz. So, her plot info should be covered on Mizuki's collection page. ::::G-Santos -- as to why I don't "just watch the episode already", it's because I am still two months behind on two separate wikis, and every minute I spend watching the episode means it takes longer to finish with this blasted thing. That's why I'm relying on you guys to be responsible in what you add. 03:33, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Bakomon bakomon should be added because hius role in episode 75 is the same as patamon and poyomon's in their episode, so if they deserve to be on here so does bakomon.DalekSupreme13 06:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Bakomon can be added. 06:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) MetallifeKuwagamon and Quartzmon Quartzmon is abviosly tied to the digiquartz phenominon which is the main plot point of this season (i mean really, he is made out of the stuff that digiquartz is made out of). MetallifeKuwagamon has stated to be owned by a unknown hunter and was to be a sacrifice to a evil being which obviously has to do with the plot as well. since they are connected to whoever the bad guy is in this season, i think they deserve to be included in the digiquartz section.DalekSupreme13 06:30, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Quartzmon can be added once there is substantial things to say about him. 06:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::And MetallifeKuwagamon will be added on a Collection once we know who is his Hunter. 12:21, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Possible Digimon to Add MetalMamemon and Garbagemon (Other Digimon) -Reasoning: If ShadowToyAgumon is present, why can't the others be on this page as well? We could also combine all three of them under Other Digimon as Dust Zone Residents Angemon (Other Digimon) -Reasoning: It seems as if he should be given his own section, or a fairly substantial section under the Goddess' Warriors Lake Zone Residents (Allies) -Reasoning: The Lake Zone's army played an important role in episodes 10 and 11 by allying themselves with Xros Heart Bukamon (Allies) -Reasoning: He was there alongside Xros Heart for the majority of the Island Zone Arc Disc Zone Residents -Reasoning: Mikey transported all of them from the Disc Zone in his Xros Loader. Seahomon and Panbachimon should atleast get mentions on this page. Yggdrasil (Other Digimon) -Reasoning: Bagramon did obtain his arm from the Server Tree when he went to find Yggdrasil Hagurumon (Antagonists) -Reasoning: Served as GrandLocomon's right hand man during the Dust Zone Arc 02:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yggdrasill is already covered on his own page. For the others, if they have credited VAs they can be covered here, if not then you'll have to do the write-up on their species page first and if it's large enough, merge it here. 17:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) DarknessBagramon Since it's made very explicit who is control of each version of the digifuse, and is a major plot point, should we split the DarknessBagramon coverage to the DarkKnightmon and Bagramon articles? 02:06, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. 02:18, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Canon Why did we replace the canon template with "in the Japanese dub" and "in the English dub" (which should "American dub" because the Malaysian dub exists)? 15:32, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :I removed it because it isn't good design sense in the way it was used before. Because it encloses a sentence in a text box, it should definitely not be used to single out sentences within a single paragraph; there is no way that can end well and still make a coherent narrative. It also clashes with image placement, since unless the canon template can be coded to only go as far as the image itself, it inevitably places the box beneath the image to the side. They are not aesthetically pleasing and entirely cumbersome. The only times I'm willing to accede to their use are when they enclose one or more paragraphs or one or more bullet points in a list. :The way and the Witnesses of the battle against Diaboromon are good examples of how to use the canon template. The way used on this page, singling out sentences within paragraphs, adding whitespace, like with Kinu--I really don't like that. Lanate (talk) 02:45, June 26, 2014 (UTC) HiVision Correct me if I'm misremembering, but aren't there two of these? :I double checked all of their appearances, and as far as I can tell... either no or very ambiguous. The only ambiguous times are when they save the group from Dorbickmon (though the red Monitamons are not shown among the save) and when they form Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword, but Nene's explicitly drawing Digimon from Mikey's Fusion Loader there. The other times, Hi-VisionMonitamon is either next to or communicating with the green Monitamons. Lanate (talk) 05:17, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, right, DFu54. Uh, I still defend my ambiguous statement above. Lanate (talk) 05:24, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. So HVM is implied to be the three reds every time except the last? 17:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Except for those two cases mentioned above, where you could argue either way. You might be able to tell by speech patterns, but I'm not good enough for that. Lanate (talk) 21:46, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Masked Boys In Xros Wars II (Hunters) episode 20, there were (at least) three masked boys (Hiroya, Megane and an unknown third) known that KnightmonChessmon (White/Black)/RookChessmon used for their greed to strengthen himself. Is it worth grouping them together as the Masked Boys? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 09:12, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. 12:28, August 26, 2016 (UTC)